Children of the Universe
|year = 2014 |previous = Believe in Me |next = Still In Love With You |composers = Molly Smitten-Downes, Anders Hansson |language = English |lyrics = Molly Smitten-Downes, Anders Hansson |image = |position = 17th |points = 40 }}Children of the Universe was the United Kingdom entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 in Copenhagen performed by Molly Smitten-Downes. She was chosen through BBC Introducing, which allows undiscovered British talent to shine. The song itself, which Molly co-wrote, was inspired by an old poem called Desiderata. After the reveal of the entry in March 2014, many fans believed it could be the one that could reverse the trend of the country's bad luck in recent years, and it went on to finish in the top 5 of the 2014 OGAE fan poll. The song automatically qualified for the final by way of being a member of the Big Five. On the night, it was performed last following San Marino. Despite being such a fan favorite, it finished in 17th place with 40 points at the close of voting. Lyrics Power to the people, ho hey hey Power to the people, oh oh oh oh I've been tired of this thinking (hey) So I've drowned it out by drinking (ho) Tastes like a bitter pill, but I'll just wash it down With the taste of something sweet that some doctor gave me now And this is the madness I'm not giving in We're shining like diamonds With fire in our bones Standing beside you I've a feeling that I'll never walk alone (Oh...) We're children of the universe, don't you know (Oh...) Dancing on the edge of time And it's ours to own (Children of the uni, children of the uni) Just children of the universe Power to the people, ho hey hey Power to the people, oh oh oh oh Power to the people, ho hey hey You know what we want, and we gotta get it now Something's stirring in the silence (hey, hey) And it reeks of passive violence (ho) Hold on tight, this opportunity we'll take Put an end to all this suffering before it gets too late Hope's on the horizon I'm not giving in (Oh...) We're children of the universe, don't you know (Oh...) Dancing on the edge of time And it's ours to own (Children of the uni, children of the uni) Just children of the universe We're shining like diamonds With love in our hearts They said it's the end But I've a feeling it might just be the start As I am awakened With fire in my bones Standing beside you I've a feeling that I'll never walk alone... We're children of the uni, children of the uni Children of the universe, don't you know(Oh...) Dancing on the edge of time And it's ours to own (Children of the uni, children of the uni) Cause we are children of the universe... (Children of the uni, children of the uni (Power to the people...)) Just children of the universe Power to the people! Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2014 Category:United Kingdom Category:Big Five Category:21st Century Eurovision